


The Adventures of Super E

by texasbella



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bella doesn’t see herself very clearly which makes her shy, geeky and withdrawn.  Her favorite place to hide and escape?  The local comic book store owned by her only semi-friend, Emmett. When Emmett isn’t there one day, will her imagination get carried away over the new guy? Bday shot for my Jelly girl... JA Mash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Super E

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended, I'm just borrowing a couple of Stephenie Meyers characters for a birthday celebration.

***

Happy Birthday to Jessica!!! My Jelly girl :)

***

  
Bella knew what she looked like- medium height, skinny arms and legs, shit brown hair and eyes and she was not deluded enough to think she had a single curve to her boyish frame- therefore she didn’t put a lick of effort into her appearance.  
  
She didn’t care what people thought either.  Nobody talked to her, except her dad, oh, and Emmett from the store, so what did it matter?  
  
When she entered her sanctuary, Super E’s Comics & Mangas, Bella startled at the low buzzer that sounded, just as she always did. She knew no one there cared that her jeans were Faded Glory and hung kind of loose on her.  Nor did anyone give a second thought to her threadbare Angry Birds tee paired with a bra whose only purpose, according to Bella, was so that her dark nipples didn’t show through the white cotton.

 

 

  
Her lace free Converse made no sound as she scuffed across the store, headed towards the V section.  Her favorite mangas were the ones about vampires.  She loved how she could escape into the boldly drawn panels, to worlds of supernatural love.  Beauty, speed, grace... vampires had everything she desired, but knew she’d only ever have in her dreams.  
  
She found found where she’d left off in Vampire Knight and pulled the next book off the shelf before plopping down.  Sitting cross legged, Bella wiggled a bit, getting settled.  She was just about to pull back the cover when a wisp of her long stringy hair fell loose and dropped into her face.  

 

 

****

 

With a frustrated huff, she yanked her hat off and the whole mess fell down like a dirty wet mop.  The manga balanced in her lap, she lifted her arms to gather it all back into a haphazard twist and tucked it back into her Mariners ball cap.

The hat was important to her, no matter how ragged it now looked. She’d gotten it when she was eight.  Just before her mom left them.  In hindsight, Bella knew the hat probably should remind her of how that ball game led to her mom meeting the rookie for the opposing team, but for her, it was the last time that the three of them did something as a family.  Before her world fell apart.

She returned to her original goal, stepping into Yuki Cross’ world.  Bella knew that Emmett, the store owner, didn’t mind her hanging out and reading each day.  She always returned them to the shelf in brand new condition and every Friday she would buy the next two volumes.  On Monday, she would return the two books in pristine condition and insist on donating them to the book swap program- you could take a book as long as you left a book.

Bella applauded the program and thought it important to ensure there were nice books in the swap.  She knew what it meant to her to hold a fresh, barely touched book.  It was like you were going to be the first to discover and claim a new world for yourself... and Bella believed everyone deserved a chance to take that adventure.

A few minutes later, Bella was a couple of pages in when a rich voice addressed her and she tensed up, the portal to her escape having just snapped closed.   She kept her eyes down and did not move.

“What are doing down here, boy?”

She relaxed slightly.  ‘Boy’. There had to be someone on the other side of her that she hadn’t noticed.

“Hey! You in the Mariners cap - I asked what you’re doing.” He sounded angrier, and closer. Bella’s heart started thrumming in her chest.

Her survival instinct was telling her to keep playing possum and he would go away... maybe.  An insane curiosity, however, had Bella wanting to know the face that went with the most eloquent voice she’d ever heard.  She looked up and gasped.

“Em-Emmett,” she started and he barked at her.

“Is not here today. I am. Lucky me.” Now his inked arms were forced taut by his thumbs, tucked into his jeans pockets, his boldly striped red and white shirt stretched so that a hint of a graphic tee peeked through the lower open buttons, his feet spread so that his stance was locked while he peered down at her, making her feel even smaller than she was.

 

 

 

****

  
“I’m s-sorry, I’ll go,” Bella choked out, getting up from the floor as best she could.  He was beautiful and intense and just so... out of her league that it made her head spin. His arm shot out to steady her when she stumbled and caught the bill of her cap, knocking it off and allowing her hair to fall down around her face again.

“You’re a girl?”

Was he kidding her with that?  Jeez, Bella knew she was plain, but to have it rubbed in her face like that...was just cold. She huffed and crammed the book on the shelf, wincing when she realized the cover had folded back on the corner. She turned to walk away and stumbled over her hat.  Perhaps the damn thing was cursed, she had time to think as she began to fall.

***POW***KABLAM***SHAZAM***POW***

  
Once again he stepped forward at lightening speed and caught her before she could even realize she was actually falling. One moment she was beginning to angle forward, the next she was opening her eyes to the floor mere inches away and strong, firm muscled arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her back to safety.

Bella felt weightless, like she was floating through space as the floor moved farther away and she felt more of his body pressing against her, until she was fully upright and tucked into his tall length.  His height was obviously not the only impressive length he sported, if the pressure against her thigh and hip was anything to go by.

She lifted her face, his piercing green stare, like laser beams searing into her soul, looked back at her and she melted.  Letting her head drop back, Bella offered herself to her hero.

***POW***KABLAM***SHAZAM***POW***

  
“Miss!”

Smack!

“Miss, are you okay?” Edward asked, a little frantic that she had reacted to him knowing about her so … disagreeably. He honestly hadn’t thought saying ‘you’re the girl’ was all that bad.  Shows what he knew.

Her cheek stung where he’d just smacked her.  Bella’s eyes snapped open, recalling that now, not only had he called her a boy, he’d hit her too!  He’d been leaning close enough for her to smell the mixture of tobacco and spearmint on his breath. She inhaled it deep into herself, feeling it course through her and pool in her lower belly.

Was that what she’d read about so often? Was this that ‘magic moment’?

His face retracted from her and the trance she was in dulled. She scrambled back out of his arms, crab walking away until she bumped into the book stand behind her.

“How dare you call me a boy! I know I’m plain and ugly, but I wasn’t bothering anybody here, I never do, that’s why Emmett lets me stay,” her eyes dropped to the floor and her voice lowered into a mumble, “and nobody bothers me here.  Or at least, nobody bothered me, till now.”

She grabbed her hat and marched out of the store, ignoring the beautiful arrogant asshole’s calls after her to ‘stop’ and ‘come back’, unsure where she would go until Charlie got off work and gave her a lift home.

They lived outside of town, in the woods, and Bella, never ever, went into the woods alone.

***POW***KABLAM***SHAZAM***POW***

  
Abruptly, Bella found herself on the way to the ground again. As before, her imminent demise was thwarted. This time by a blonde vixen in a black catsuit who caught her and steadied her.

Bella blinked while her equilibrium rebalanced itself, her hand holding the forearm of her would be heroine.  “Thank you, for saving me,” she muttered bashfully.

“Yes, thank you, Jessica, for keeping my girl from faceplanting.”

Bella spun around in shock.  He’d followed her out of the store, her Super E dude, and now he’d called her ‘my girl’.  She must’ve actually hit her head at some point. It was, she decided, the only explanation for this craziness.

“Your girl, huh, Edward? From the look on her face, I think that’s news to her,” said catsuit girl, Jessica, with a laugh.  Bella shrunk into herself.  Just because she was used to the laughing, didn’t make it easier to endure.  

The pretty girl stepped forward and Bella flinched.  She was having trouble breathing and her stomach hurt.  Here she was, standing between two of the best looking people she’d ever seen and they were laughing at her.  It was horrifying.

Or was it?

Bella chanced looking up at catsuit girl to realize she wasn’t really in a catsuit, just painted on black jeans and a sheer black blouse with a black tank underneath.  Maybe Bella needed to stop reading so many comics.

The girl smiled and stepped forward again, extending her hand this time as she introduced herself.  Bella was pretty sure she heard Super E choke on something behind her when she divulged her name in return.  There was a tense awkward silence until Jessica clapped her hands together, making Bella jump.

“Well, nice to meet you, Jessica,” she turned and nodded at Super E, “Edward.” In a less than dramatic exit, Bella walked the five feet to the bench that was placed outside the front of the store... and sat down.

Bella had nowhere to go, not even a cell phone to call Charlie, her dad, and see if she could maybe come hang out at the station until his shift was over.  Of course, she knew that wasn’t an option.  Charlie didn’t like Bella being there, where the criminals of town could connect her to him.  If word got out that the Chief had a ‘pretty young daughter’, as he’d so often put it, the bad guys could use her to get to him.  On more than one occasion, Bella had wondered if her dad’s love of comics, like hers, bordered on obsession.

She slouched onto the bench, willing herself to roll up like a pill bug and disappear. A moment later there was a shuffling sound and then a throat clearing.  “Um, you don’t have to go, Bella.  I’m sorry I startled you.  Please, come back inside and read... or whatever it is you usually do here.”  Bella looked up at him, not sure whether to trust him or not, but something in his eyes spoke of remiss and apology, perhaps even kind sincerity.  She was still unsure however.

“That’s okay... um, my dad will be here soon anyways, so I’ll just wait for him here,” she breathed out, getting really uncomfortable with all the activity and socializing she had been pushed into in the last fifteen minutes.

“Edward, you need to get back to work so Em doesn’t have your hide when he gets back,” Jessica interrupted and Bella couldn’t have been more grateful as he kicked at the ground and headed back in.  “Hey, Bella, mind if I sit?”

Yes, actually she did mind. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone, it was easier that way.  If she kept to herself and didn’t let anyone in, there was no one to leave her.  What Bella actually said was, “It’s a public bench.”

Jessica laughed and Bella felt her settle next to her.  “So, you hang out here often?” she asked and Bella shrugged as she nodded.  “I think Em’s mentioned you,” Jessica kept on with the small talk.

Bella snorted. “Yeah, as what, the freaky boy-girl who always hangs out in the corner?”  She expected Jessica to laugh, but when her words were met with silence she lifted her head to find Jessica staring at her.  “What?”

In answer, Jessica reached forward and tugged the hat off of Bella’s head, letting all her hair fall down over her shoulders and back.  “You got anywhere to be, Bella?”

“No.  This,” she pointed over her shoulder at the shop, “is the only place I go till my dad gets off work and picks me up about six.”

“Well then, I want to try something.  Fancy coming back to my place for an hour?  We’ll have you back here in plenty of time for your dad,” Jessica offered, the excitement threading through her words palpable.  Bella couldn’t understand why this stranger was suddenly being her friend.

“Why?” she asked.

“Why what?” Jessica responded.

“Why are you being nice to me?”  Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed Bella’s hand, pulling her from the bench.

“I told you, Em’s talked about you... to me and to our brother, let’s just say I have a good feeling about you.”

“Wait, your Emmett’s sister?  And who is your other brother?” Bella stammered.  She never knew Emmett had siblings, of course, that would have involved saying more than five words each time she entered his shop.

“Edward silly, come on,” Jessica laughed and pulled her along.  Bella found herself just going with it, perhaps later, she could think back on this whole afternoon as just something she read because this kind of thing didn’t really happen in her world.

~AoSE~

  
An hour and eighteen minutes later, Jessica and Bella were once again standing in front of Super E’s.  Only this time Bella felt like somebody.  Somebody that mattered.

Jessica had taken her back to their house, where Bella had secretly ogled all the pictures of Edward that were on display... from ones of him as a toddler dressed up as Superman to that great one of Edward and Emmett, both as pre-teens and dressed like vampires, and finally, the really yummy ones of him in a suit at his college graduation.

Thankfully, Jessica liked to talk so Bella just had to sit back and listen.  It had been a little awkward when Jessica had insisted Bella strip down to her basics so that she could assess ‘what I have to work with’, but other than a low whistle and shaking of her head as she smiled, Jessica had been completely professional, easing Bella’s insecurities as they got down to business.

Bella endured being buffed, polished and plucked.  She survived having her hair practically yanked from her head as Jessica washed, rinsed, conditioned and styled it. She even managed not to squirm too much when Jessica began poking and dabbing at her face with funny smelling cosmetics. That done, Jessica had Bella get dressed again and then loaded her back up into her car before taking her to the small mall in town.

Bella could feel the stares on them as they walked through the building.  She wondered how Jessica could handle being looked at like that.  When she asked, Jessica just rolled her eyes and tugged her into Victoria’s Secret where Bella got to realize just what the right bra could do for you.  It had taken some convincing, but Jessica had finally managed to get Bella to try on a cream colored satin and lace set.  The cut of the bra actually lifted her small breasts until some cleavage formed and the lacey boy shorts somehow magically gave her a waist, hips and an ass.

Bella had a moment of staring at herself in amazement as a couple of shocked tears leaked from her eyes.  Desperate not to mess up the make up, she sucked it up and looked again, really seeing herself for the first time.  Jessica had done her make up so tastefully that at first glance you couldn’t tell she was wearing any, yet her high cheekbones were defined, her usually bland lips had been given a rosy tint and looked fuller and her eyes... she’d never seen brown look so seductive in her life.  Who knew a little mauve toned highlights could make brown sparkle? Her hair no longer hung limp and long, instead waving down her back in soft luxuriousness and was pulled back off her face with a simple yet classy leather headband.

She continued assessing herself, her eyes wandering down her torso as she noted that the cream against her pale skin, with the traces of her lavender veins peeking through here and there, worked well to create a vision of angelic splendor.

She looked like a real girl. Scratch that.  She looked like a woman.

Jessica knocked once and then entered the cramped dressing room, her arms laden with more clothes and Bella scurried to cover herself until Jessica’s reaction stopped her cold.

“Holy shit, Bella!  I knew you were hot, but good god damn woman, my brother’s not gonna know what hit him!”

“Excuse me?” Bella retaliated. “What do you mean your brother?”

Jessica had the good grace to look like a small child who had just been caught in the cookie jar and Bella groaned loudly. Had this all been a game?  Let’s play with the nobody and give her hope and then yank the rug right out from under her...

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell Edward... he’ll kill us.” Bella dropped into the corner chair and nodded for her to continue.

“Emmett and I kinda sorta... set today up.”  Bella’s stomach clenched.  It had all been a game. She stood up and started to strip out of the pretty lingerie.  At least in her own clothes she felt safe and armoured from the cruel people of the world.  They let her blend and disappear.

Jessica reached out and placed a tentative hand on Bella’s shoulder.  “Bella?  What’s wrong?”  

“I thought Emmett was nice... you too.  Glad I could amuse you,” she snapped.

“Bella?  What?  No!  I mean, yes, Emmett and I are nice.. and we care about Edward... and you.  Please let me explain?”

“Fine,” she crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

“Emmett has been coming home for months and talking about his friend at the shop.  The beautiful quiet girl who comes in and reads with fervor and has a heart of gold,” she paused then giggled as she added, “That happens to have a fancy for all things vampire that she can find in the store... just like Edward.”  Jessica had Bella’s attention now.  Emmett thought she was beautiful and Edward was a vampire fan?

“Listen, Bella... Edward is a recluse.  He never gets out of the house. He gets Em to bring home comics for him and hides in his room unless he has no other choice.  But we’ve both noticed how he pretends not to be listening when Emmett talks about you and we finally decided you two should meet, so Emmett played sick today and begged Edward to cover the store.  On that same note, he asked me to conveniently be around to offer you a little ego boost with a make over.”

“But,” Bella opened and closed her mouth.

“Nope, not listening to ‘buts’.  All I did was take your foundation and add to it... you have beautiful skin, a kick ass body, hair to die for... you’re the whole package babe.  You just needed a little polish and maintenance to see what you are.”  Bella was sure she was going to cry again and Jessica sensed it.

“Hey now, none of that.  We need to get you into an outfit that actually shows what you’ve got instead of those frumpy potato sack clothes you were wearing earlier and get back to the shop.  Edward’s going to be closing up soon and I can’t wait to see his reaction!”

So once again, Bella found herself at Jessica’s mercy as she tried on outfit after outfit.  Jessica really wanted her in a mini skirt and slinky top, but Bella just couldn’t bring herself to do it.  Not too mention, her dad would have had a heart attack to see her in such clothing.

In the end, they compromised.  Bella was in a pair of slim jeans in a faded blue, innocent looking yet sexy.  Her torso was draped in an extremely lightweight cotton blouse the same cream color as her underwear. The combination of the outfit, hair and make up made Bella feel beautiful.

Which is how she found herself outside Super E’s, excited to walk in and face Edward.  She turned around to give Jessica a hug and whispered a ‘thank you’ in her ear.  Jessica squeezed her back, snickering as she joked, “Knock him on his ass, Bella.”

With a newfound confidence and a fierce surety, Bella yanked open the door and marched in, not flinching at the buzzer or halting at the gasps of surprise at her entrance.  She felt powerful … and beautiful, so very beautiful.

“Edward...” she called out. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and pivoted to the right. Edward, clearly startled at her sudden movement, froze with his hands held slightly out in front of him and a look of shock on his rustic face.

***POW***KABLAM***SHAZAM***POW***

  
“B-Bella,” he stuttered, making Bella smile with delight and took a bold step forward.  When he didn’t repel from her, she relaxed a tad and closed the distance between them.  His hands came around her waist and pulled her tiny frame up against his defined chest. Her  plumped up breasts squished against the hard planes of his torso and she melted into his arms.

Her head fell back dramatically as her eyes fluttered closed, the last thing she saw being his pink tongue darting out to moisten his pouty lips. When those lips pressed into hers, she felt a growl begin in her chest, but when she parted her lips to let it slip out, his hot tongue snaked into her mouth, rendering her so much deadweight.  He could do what he wanted to her, she knew he now owned her.

His hand moved down from her waist to grab a good handful of her ass while the other threaded up into her locks to cradle the back of her head in his large hand. He pulled her impossibly closer while his tongue continued to plunder her mouth and Bella let him.  She felt herself suddenly spinning and then her back was slammed into a bookcase as he hitched her half in the shelf so he could get her up higher, around his waist.  

When he pushed his swollen crotch into the nook between her thighs and the books fell from the shelf, their fluttering pages caressing her skin on their way down, Bella let out a choked wail at the overwhelming sensation.  This only made Edward kiss her with more hunger and desperation.

His hand found the hem of her top and she allowed him to run his fingertips over the soft skin, even encouraged him with her little kitten like whimpers when his hand moved up over her ribs, dragging her top up with it.

Cold air hitting her nipple shocked her eyes open just in time to watch Edward’s lips close around the nipple he’d just exposed by pulling the cup of her bra down. She squeaked and her fingers grabbed onto his hair as she warred with herself whether to pull him closer or to push him away.  Her decision was made when he popped off and roughly licked her erect bud, mumbling about how good she tasted and looked.  Strawberries. He claimed her nipples reminded him of ripe strawberries.

And she found that proclamation arousing as hell.  So when he moved to release the catch in the valley between her breasts, she didn’t stop him... again.  She had no cares about where she was and it was freeing.  She was pretty sure she’d hit her head and this was all a dream anyways, so why not let the hot guy suck on her titties?

Especially when it. Felt. So. Goddamn. Good.

She didn’t bat an eyelash when he inched her zipper down.  Instead, she taunted him as she swayed her hips in an effort to help him get them off of her.  When he had bared her from the waist down, he stepped back and took her in.  His hand scrubbed eroticaly down over his face and when his eyes reappeared they were feral, piercing.  His power filled laser beam eyes were back and she realized this was his look of lust.

And she’d seen it before Jessica had made her over. There wasn’t a thought she could have had that would have made her wetter than she’d just become.  Feeling it actually drip and trickle out of her was a new experience.

“Please Edward, save me,” she whispered desperately.

“From what Bella?” he asked as his fingers found her soaked flesh and began probing gently, parting her labia and sinking in, first one and steadily working up to three.

“Bella, love,” he purred into her ear, halting the orgasm that had begun racing towards her.  She thrust herself against his hand and arched her chest against him.

“Me, me attacking you,” she growled, finally.  He groaned and brushed against her lips, leaving a kiss before lowering his mouth to suck in one of her ripe nipples.  Then he put his fingers to work. Pushing them in and out of her. Twisting them.  Stretching them. All while his thumb rubbed soft circles over her clit and he worked his tongue and teeth over her nipples, being sure to take turns.

It was so incredibly intense and her eyes rolled back as she let herself go to ride the wave of ecstasy.  Behind her closed lids flashed the ever familiar trademark comic book action words.

***POW***KABLAM***SHAZAM***POW***

  
“Bella, you look...” Edward stuttered, yanking Bella out of her daydream.  Self doubt began to creep in but before she overreacted she looked into his eyes.  Green lasers stared back at her.

With a tasteful blush, Bella batted her eyelashes and said “Thank you” quite graciously.

If he could step out of his shell for her, she could do it for him.  

He was her Super E after all, and she had a gut feeling she just might be his Mighty B.

~The End~


End file.
